Remembering a Friend
by kittiekat10105
Summary: The "Special Scene" in TLO from Clarrise's POV. First PJO story, so be kind. Clarrise, is kinda OOC. Not good with her charecter yet.


**TOTAL SPOILERS FOR THE LAST OLYMPIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do not read, if you haven't read it. Trust me. You'll regret it. Why are you still reading this? Go get TLO! NOW! COME ON!!!!!**

**Rick: I'm not selling.  
Me: (sigh) I don't own PJO. BUT ONE DAY-(gets knocked out) **

**Rick: (whistles innocently)**

**

* * *

**

Remembering a Friend

Having your late best friend be a child of Aphrodite, gives you a soft spot for romance. Not that I'm soft or anything. Say anything different, and you'll end up with my electric spear in a very, _very _uncomfortable place. But anyways, Silena Beauregard was indeed my best friend. And when she wasn't talking about how sweet and wonderful Beckendorf was, she was saying how she wished Jackson and Chase would get together.

Even though I was hardly ever interested in romance, I had to agree with her. They were starting to get really annoying. We all saw the way they looked at each other a meal times. The way they would blush at the slightest comment. How they blushed when their faces were close together. Silena had taken a very specail interest in them, as her mother had. At least that's what I heard.

So that's why when I saw Annabeth headed toward Jackson (who was sitting at his table staring at the ocean), I decided to skip the sing-along and watch. I waved a bunch of the other campers I was walking with, over. We all sneaked over to the pavilion, hiding as best we could.

"You saved the world." Annabeth was saying.

"_We_ saved the world." Jackson corrected her. I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't they just get on with it?

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody." I smirked at her slightly happy tone. SO not obviouse at all Chase. I heard some guys snicker, and a few Aphrodite girls giggle.

"You don't sound disappointed." he said. I wanted to scream out "Of course she's not you idiot! She's in love with you!" but then that would ruin what was going to happen, so I settled on whispering "He really is a Seaweed Brain." which caused a few more laughs from the crowd behind me. I continued to listen.

"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" _Well duh!_

"You'd probably kick my butt." _Get on with it!_

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt." _Cue the Jeopardy song. _

"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable...Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal." Jackson said, sounding nervous. Now we were getting somewhere! There were some gasps at that comment. And a few "Aww's". I DID NOT SAY AW! Don't listen to the Stolls! They're liars!

"Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh, you _so_ wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking..."

My mouth dropped open. I now knew why that little punk turned down immortality. And so did the Stoll brothers. "He gave up being a god for a girl?" Connor whispered. "What an idiot." Travis replied. They were immediately shushed, and pushed over. By me thank you very much.

"Anyone in particular?" she asked him softly. I snorted. Had she not been listening to him?

"You're laughing at me!" the punk cried. Even if she wasn't, we sure were.

"I am not!" she retorted. We all stared at them. _Come on. Come on..._

"You are_ so _not making this easy." Doy! Have you met her?!

We heard, and saw her laugh. The tension was rising. I was thisclose to stomping up there and smashing their faces together, but Princess did the job for me. She put her hands around his neck.

"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." Then, the moment we had all been waiting four years for, had arrived. She kissed him. We watched as his arms went around her waist. There were some sqeals, "Aw's", and "Blech's". They looked so happy, I just had to ruin it. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, it's about time!" I yelled. We all charged them, and hoisted them onto our shoulders. We were all cracking up.

"Oh, come on! Is there no privacy?!" Jackson cried. I smirked. I got an evil idea.

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" I said happily. Connor looked at me.

"The canoe lake!" he cheered. I glared at him for stealing my idea, but it soon faded. I smiled when I saw them laughing and holding hands.

"One, two, three!" I yelled. Then the next thing they knew, they were in the water. We expected them to come back up, but we forgot one little thing. Perseus Jackson: Son of Poseidon. They were making out under water so long we started playing Go Fish! When they finally came up, I was yelling at Connor and Travis for cheating! They came up perfectly dry and grinning like they had just won the lottery. We helped them up to the dock, and left to give them some alone time.

And when I say alone time, I mean hiding in the bushes and watching them from a distance.

"I wish Silena could have seen this." I admitted softly. Travis stared at me.

"Clarisse La Rue, you're going soft." he said. Connor stared at him, then ran. Travis suddenly looked scared. He was smart to be scared. Percy and Annabeth saw us, and some how knew that Travis was about to go through allot of pain. I glared.

"I'll give you a ten second head start." I said as he backed up. "One, two...TEN!" Travis ran for his pathetic little life as fast as his skinny legs could carry him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!!!!!!!"

I ended up chasing him for three hours straight. Eventually, he was hanging from a tree over the lake by his underwear. After all that, everyone had one thing on their mind.

Clarisse La Rue was not going soft. She was remembering a friend.

* * *

**Yeah. I was SO sad when Selina died. I cried for the next two pages. I'll admit, this sounded better in my head. Flames will be used in my Flame-Thrower, which is deadly. **


End file.
